cele_na_2019_rfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Trix
The Trix are three witches with various powers and the main villainesses of the first season. They stole most of Bloom's power until, with Daphne's help, Bloom realized her powers had been limited by self-doubt; therefore she regained her powers and defeated the Trix. They were arrested and sent to the Fortress of Roccaluce in the end of the first season, but they escaped with the help of Darkar in the beginning of the second season. He gave them their Gloomix to multiply their strength and magical abilities tenfold. They assisted Darkar throughout season 2. The Trix made a comeback in the second film as minions of the Ancestral Witches. The Trix returned in season 5 with Dark Sirenix that Tritannus stole from Daphne and gave them. They are the main villains again in season 6, at the end of which, they are locked inside the Legendarium. In season 7, they return Brafilius finds and unlocks the Ultimate Power and accidentally releases them from imprisonment, as they were linked the witch animals he had summoned with the Ultimate Power. They enact vengeance on Alfea's fairies' by sending their witch animals to attack; there, they fight Roxy, Daphne, and several other freshman and sophomore fairies. Capturing Brafilius, the Trix used the mystical Stone of Memories he had taken from Roxy to travel back to the distant past, followed by the Winx Club. They were later frozen in time by the Infinity Swan's infinite power and the combined Butterflix magic of the Winx Club. The Trix will return in season 8. Icy The leader and the oldest of the trio, has powers are derived from ice. She enjoys torturing fairies and despises Bloom and the Winx and is the most competitive with them. In comparison to her sisters, she is more aggressive than Darcy, but calmer than Stormy. Pale with bluish white hair in a high ponytail, she wears a blue and teal outfit. In season 2, Darkar gives Icy a light blue necklace (Gloomix) to enhance her powers. Icy is also given the form Disenchantix in the third season, as do Stormy and Darcy. Her boyfriend was Tritannus. InMagical Adventure, Icy says she can take on one fairy with her eyes closed but Belladonna tells her to keep them closed because there are six fairies and that Bloom once took on Icy in the season 1 finale. She is voiced in the original Italian version by Tatiana Dessi, byEleanor Noble in the original version, by Lisa Ortiz in the 4kids dub, by Larisa Oleynik in the Nickelodeon dub, and by Erica Schroeder in the DuArt dub. Darcy The middle of the trio, derives her powers from shadows and darkness. She enjoys tormenting pixies and is less aggressive than her sisters, preferring more subtle and manipulative techniques. Darcy hypnotized Riven to turn on the fairies for most of season 1. In season 2, Darkar gives Darcy a bracelet (Gloomix) to enhance her powers. She has fair skin, long brown hair, and an indigo outfit, sometimes accompanied by glasses.She is voiced in the original Italian version by Federica De Bortoli, by Carrie Finlay in the original version, byCaren Manuel in the 4kids dub, by Jennifer Cody in the Nickelodeon dub, and by Haven Paschall like Bloom in season 7 by DuArt and in World of Winx. Stormy The youngest of the trio, has power over the stormy weather. She is the most hot-tempered of the group and is prone to violent outbursts. Her impulsivity leads the trio to trouble. Stormy is Musa's rival for most of the series. In season 2, first, Darkar gives Stormy a bracelet (Gloomix) to enhance her powers. She has fair skin, a cloud shaped blue hairstyle, and a reddish-violet outfit. She is voiced in the original Italian version by Valeria Vidali, then Sarah McCullough and Anik Matern in the original English version, Suzy Myers in the 4Kids dub, and Kimberly Brooks in the Nickelodeon dub. Her voice actress for the DuArt dub is Saskia Maarleveld. Categoria:Winx Club Categoria:Winx Club Characters Categoria:The Trix (Winx Club) Categoria:The Trix (WinxClub) Categoria:Antagonists